History
This page will tell you all about the history of The Idi Monster. History is always updated - every day in fact (as long as The Idi Monster is alive). That means that this page will be updated. Some facts may not be on this page at the moment. That's YOUR job to add them. In the Beginning The Idi Monster has not always been here. It was once a baby - a very hideous baby. It is unknown at the moment how The Idi Monster was created - the earliest fact we have is from 2001, where The Idi Monster was reported attacking innocent rocks on 5th September. The Internet Police where slow on the pursual of the monster as they thought this might of been some sort of a prank. It wasn't a prank at all. Out of the poor rocks who where attacked, four where infected by Idiation and two died on contact with the beast. Their memorials are in the Field of Dicks located on the fictional island of Penis Isle. That was the first ever sighting of the monster. Many people think that it happened around two years after It was created - that being an estimation of 1999 for the year of its birth. This information cannot be verified though. Stupid Idi Theory The Idi Monster has been reported calling people "Stupid Idi". Many people think that the weird name calling was established very near Its birth. It is thought that The Idi Monster was sent to school but was soon not wanted there because of Its vile look and because It called everyone "Stupid Idi". That is when it was supposedly expelled and left all alone. It soon took up harming people - Its anger uncontrollable. It used Its Idiation to infect innocents. The Extremis Experience The Extremis Experience was a terrible near-death experience that happened to Penis Breath in 2011. This was an experience in which The Idi Monster and Its followers noticed Penis Breath farting. They thought this would be a good time to annoy him so they came over and attacked him! They infected him with Idiation! Luckily Cunt Breath and Burb Breath saved him. Penis Breath was extremely injured and needed time to recover. It is thought that during the attack, The Idi Monster's Idiation infected Penis Breath's bum. This is thought to have sped up and doubled his farting ability. It is also thought that Idiation may have spilled into Burp Breath's mouth causing him to burp way more frequently than normal. These are both unsupported theories though (although the Burp Breath theory seems more believable since Penis Breath was farting a lot even before the supposed infection with Idiation.) The only way to verify these claims is to open up Penis and Burb Breath's bodies and take a look inside; even that might not give any evidence since Idiation is not fully understood at the moment. After that, the three heroes recovered and vowed to destory that discusting monster all for good. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.